EASE MY PAIN
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: based on SV 6x12 Labyrinth/ Lex and Lois were in love, but she had to move. He promised to write to her, but never had. Why? Because of a horrible accident that left him a cripple/ ONE SHOT/ plus video/
1. Chapter 1

**This is Lexois – one shot.**

**I wrote this inspired with Smallville S06E12 Labyrinth**** where Clark was infected by the phantom and was showed an alternate life without his abilities. **

**Although I know it never happened I decided to write about Lex – what if…**

**It's AU and I made Lois the girl because in the episode Lana is already with Clark and Chloe**

**(dies as you can remember.)**

**Tess didn't fit.**

* * *

_Will you please… ease my pain…_

* * *

_**THERE IS A VIDEO WITH THE SONG EASE MY PAIN THAT ENDED UP AS A TITLE: **_

_**www[dot]youtube[dot[com/watch?v=HNomlzKhFw4&feature=plcp&context==  
**_

_**[replace all the [dot] with an actual dots:D)**_

* * *

Lex remained in his office, trying to work, but it didn't matter how much he tried, nothing could erase Clark's previous visit from his mind.

He'd had the impudence to show up here like nothing had happened and acting like some crazy lunatic. Well, he was a crazy lunatic, Lex thought, he'd been like that since the accident.

He'd broken out of BelleReve to come here and accuse him of doing some crazy tricks that had no sense.

Lex couldn't stop thinking about it. He'd broken, showed Clark how weak he'd really been and it'd been a huge mistake. He shouldn't have done that. He couldn't show off his weakness like that.

_"No, this is a trick!" _Clark had just yelled pointing at Lex who'd been sitting in a wheelchair, legless.

That had been too much for him. That would be too much even for the toughest and strongest man on earth.

_"Open your eyes, you crazy son of a bitch!"_ he'd snapped showing off all the feelings he'd been harboring for so long. "_Is that look like a trick to you?"_ he'd cried. He'd showed Clark Kent his tears! That had been personal, it shouldn't have happened.

He'd been weak and pathetic and Clark – the cause of his accident – had just kept looking at him with shock in his eyes.

Stupid crazy lunatic! He should come back to BelleReve and never ever come out of there again, but even that wouldn't be enough of a punish for him.

No, Clark Kent should be dead. Lex should've just ran him over on that bridge instead of swerving and jeopardizing his own life as not to take his.

He'd lost his legs because of that. And with that he'd lost everything. It wasn't enough that he hadn't had hair since the meteor shower, it wasn't enough that it'd been so difficult for him to have friends not to even mention a girlfriend or someone who would love him… now he had to be this pathetic bald cripple guy that no one would even look at.

He had money, but so what? Money couldn't buy him what he wanted the most – legs, real legs - and it couldn't buy him love.

He'd always thought that power and money were the most important thing in this world, that without them he wouldn't be happy, wouldn't be satisfied, but it was all bullshit! There were more important stuff and one of them was health.

No money could give him new legs, artificial - yes - but not real. They wouldn't just grow back.

He was thinking about it for the hundredth time instead of working when the door opened once again.

"Clark… we're finished… just get out and leave me the hell alone!" Lex got angry without even raising his eyes to see who came inside. He never had much visitors so it could be Clark – who obviously came back to apologize or sell him some other stupid bullshit – or his father.

"Who's Clark?" a woman's voice answered him with a question.

_That voice… _Lex was startled, shocked… Could that be…?

He slowly raised his head while like million memories washed over him.

_The girl. The kiss. Their first time. That sweet promise. That farewell and… pain… so much pain when he couldn't…_

Was that really happening? Two visitors from his past in one day? One that had make his life a living hell and one that had make it a heaven?

Finally, he looked up and saw her.

It couldn't be happening! He thought once again, too shocked to say something.

Lois Lane.

Standing in his door.

She came back after years of absence.

For a while they were just looking at each other and then she got frustrated what was so typical of her.

"Lois…" he suddenly said but it sounded more like a whisper. Words couldn't get through his tightened throat.

"I'm not even sure what I'm doing here since you never wrote to me," she said with obvious disappointment and pain in her voice.

_Clark's fault once again,_ Lex thought,_ he hurt not only me but also her..._

"I'm sorry…" came out of Lex's mouth naturally, he knew it wasn't enough now, but what more could he tell her?

"You know at least you could have the decency to stand up and say 'hallo' to me like a gentleman. Or maybe I just don't deserve good manners from Lex Luthor, hah?" she asked him while supporting her hands on her hips, clearly angry with him and disappointed, but in the same time he could see how touched she was. He'd done it again. He'd caused her pain.

"I can't…" he answered with horsed voice and decided to just show her. He couldn't hide from her any longer, not when she was here already. The truth had to come out eventually.

So he just put his hands on the wheels of his chair and got out from behind the desk.

While he approached her he was watching her face closely, he didn't want to, he didn't want to see any shock or disgust and he certainly didn't want to see any pity, he was sick of pithiness. That was the reason why he hadn't been going out at all. He'd thought he could after the accident, but the baldness hadn't been enough to attract the usual attention, add to that the lack of legs… nightmare. It was easier to stay inside, isolated from the world, buried in work. LuthorCorp prospered great because of him and it gave his father a lot of free time to spend it with his new wife, Martha Kent. Lex still didn't think that Lionel deserved her, but he was happy for him. His father was finally changing for the better, well… when Lex didn't count the fact that he'd saved Clark from jail. Nevertheless, considering Clark's today condition maybe he'd been right all along. Clark wasn't normal and needed a psychiatric hospital instead of prison.

Lois gasped when she finally saw Lex in his whole presence and she unconsciously covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh… my God… Lex…" she squealed.

And then Lex was even more moved than during Clark's visit because he hadn't been expecting _this_ reaction. It wasn't pity, it wasn't disgust, maybe a little bit of a shock, but Lois was just hurt. Could she still have feelings for him after all this time?

"So…" she finally put her hands down and brought herself together doing her best not to cry although he could notice her glassy eyes. "So, what happened?" she tried to sound normal, but he could hear the change too. The anger was gone.

"Accident. Right after you left," he answered coldly and looked down. He couldn't look into her eyes anymore. It was too painful. Seeing what he'd lost… what could have been… they'd been in love once.

He remembered that she'd been the only one who'd really accepted him while he'd been 17. He'd been just a lost kid in high school, a bullied kid and she'd been one of the hottest girl. Not the kind of a hot girl who'd been a cheerleader, no, she'd been different. Lots of guys had been pursuing her, but she'd made friends with him, the bald rich guy. She'd been the only one that time that seen something more in him. They'd soon had their first kiss. She'd given him happiness he'd never thought he would experience and then one day they'd had their first time together.

He still remembered how gorgeous she'd been, how wonderful it'd felt to be inside of her, all over her… to feel her so intimately… they'd had sex so many times later on… he remembered how she'd been sneaking out of her house in nights just to go to him, to be with him, let him kiss her, let him fill her in and let him just be there for her while she'd been for him.

They'd been doing it in his car, in his room when his dad had been out… they'd been one…

And then her family had just decided to move. Her father was a general in the army and she'd had only him and a sister, mother had been dead, Lois had had to move out with them, but Lex had promised her he would wait for her. He'd promised her he would write to her and that when she would come back they would be together forever.

Sounded a little cheesy, Lex thought now, but it'd been so real to him back then. He'd really loved… for the first time in his life, for the first time since his brother and mother had died he'd really truly believed he could be happy.

Then, when he'd received the first letter from her giving him the address… Clark Kent had caused his accident.

Lex had woken up in hospital. Legless. In pain. He couldn't had got over it for months… and he'd never written to her.

Never.

He'd been thinking about her all the time though, then from time to time… every time had been too painful so he'd just learned not to, learned to bury himself in work and all that different LuthorCorp's projects. He'd been learning at home, finished his degree and started working full time for his dad. And he'd never even tried to look for her.

Sometimes he'd dreamt about her and those dreams had been bringing him agony.

He wished the accident had left him impotent, not able to feel any pleasure connected to the flesh of his body, but it hadn't. He'd felt everything. He'd had the normal human's needs but he couldn't do anything about them.

Well, he could, but a call girl hadn't been satisfying. He wished he'd had someone who would love him, give him the basic pleasure of a relationship with love, not pity.

And pity had been all that prostitutes could give him. So he'd quitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she answered.

"I wanted you to find somebody who would give you what I couldn't anymore," he said honestly.

"And what gave you the right?" she asked while getting angry. "I cared about you! Do you think that low of me? Do you really think I would've turned my back on you?"

"I didn't want your pity, ok?" He also raised his voice and she could see the pain on his face. He barely managed to fight back the tears. He had to be a man. A strong one. A Luthor. He couldn't break. Breaking in front of Clark had been a huge mistake not to mention her!

It was so hard for him to see her now. To see her face, the lips he'd used to kiss with such a passion, the tight blouse showing off her ripe breasts. He still remembered how she'd been moaning when he'd been sucking her nipples, twirling them with his fingers. And that skirt… he still remembered pulling the countless skirts of her up to gain access to her…

He winced when feeling the obvious need in his pants. He'd been getting hard. He couldn't. It'd been over. He would never have a woman again. He had to learn how to live with that.

"Lex, I never forgot you. I was wondering what happened. My father just told me that you did exactly what he expected you to do. Bailed on me. He told me that's what Luthors do. Now, I finally know the truth."

"Sit," he offered her but all in him was screaming: _Go! Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm suffering here? _

She slowly walked over to a leather sofa in his office and sat down. After a moment of hesitation he drove to her side in his wheelchair.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly, please? I know that it must be painful for you, but I think I deserve to know. I've spent the last few years constantly thinking about you and that is why I came here today. I knew it was beneath me, that I shouldn't have, but I thought… what the hell, in the worst scenario I would humiliate myself and…" her voice broke off and she turned her face away to stealthy wiped a tear from her cheek.

So he told her.

The truth. He owed her that.

They were silent for a moment and then she just asked:

"Do you still remember how happy we were together? We were making so many plans for the future…" she sighed looking at him and slowly reached her hand to cover his.

He closed his eyes.

"Yes…" he whispered huskily. "I do… how could I forget… I live only for that memories…"

Then it happened. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke, started to cry.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "I'm sorry… I just… I always loved you, you son of a bitch!" she suddenly exclaimed while wiping her tears out.

He looked at her in shock.

"Yes, you are a son of a bitch! A self-obsessed and shallow one!" she yelled at him. "You should've told me! I would've come back and I would've never abandoned you! I loved you!... I understand you were scared that I would, but you should give it a chance! Do you really think that low of me that I would just…" The sobbing stopped her from saying anything more.

"I don't," he reassured her while putting his hand to her cheek. "I just… wanted you to have a better life. I didn't want you to have a cripple for a boyfriend!"

"And who the fuck cares? Life is messy! Wake up, Lex! The fact that you have all that money and power doesn't mean that you will be young, beautiful, healthy and happy forever! It doesn't work that way!"

He didn't say anything, but took his hand away. To touch of her skin… it was too much.

She looked deep into his blue-gray eyes and cupped his face with her hands.

"Do you still love me?" she asked and without waiting for his answer, she kissed him.

He forgot about everything. He was healthy again, he had legs, he could walk a mile, he could run, he could do all of this as long as she was there, right beside him.

His cock twitched painfully and that remembered him that he couldn't, wouldn't.

He pulled away from her.

"I don't need your pity," he told her while using a self-defense mechanism.

"It's not pity…" she kissed him again, this time she stuck her tongue into his mouth, making him shiver and moan in pleasure.

He pushed her away.

"GO!" he raised his voice.

"Lex…"

"Can't you see it won't work? Just get the hell out of here!" _Fuck,_ he thought, he was starting to cry again. It didn't suit a grown-up man! He had to stop and put himself together!

"Lex…"

"GOOOOO! GET OUT!" he wouldn't stop screaming until she really got up and ran out of his office.

Then he just cried in solitary.

* * *

She came back in the evening when he was back in his penthouse in Metropolis. He traveled only form one building to the other. In the morning to work in LuthorCorp and in the evening to his apartment to sleep.

He didn't say anything when she entered. He was tired of pushing her away, of pushing everybody away, tired of feeling sorry for himself, tired of living. Maybe he should just put a bullet in his head to end that misery, but first he should do that to Clark, the man who'd destroyed his life in the first place.

"You know… my father was happy when he finally got transferred to Europe," she started. "He didn't want us to be together and he saw how serious it was. He wanted to break us apart, he was always telling me that you were a Luthor, that I shouldn't trust you, shouldn't be with you, because you would never really love me back. I knew better. I did. But he took me and my little sister to Europe. When you didn't write to me he was so satisfied, he never stopped telling me that he'd been right all along, that you wouldn't care, you would just take what was right in front of you, but when it would go away… you wouldn't bother. I still loved you though. Then, we moved to Japan for a while and when I finally finished my degree and started making money for myself I was able to come back here, to Metropolis. I knew it could be a huge mistake, but I had to know what happened exactly, why you never wrote to me, why you never bothered again. It didn't make sense, I could tell that whatever we had was real. I knew I could end up humiliated or hurt but I took that chance anyway…" she stopped for a while and when Lex still didn't say anything, she continued. "I wish you could do that too. Sometimes you have to take the risk in your life even when you can get hurt so much that you would never be the same. I understand that you might want to step away so I could find a healthy guy and love him or… you just didn't want to see me walking away from you eventually so you decided to do that first… I do understand. But I am here now, Lex and I'm not going anywhere. I don't care about the fact that you're in a wheelchair. I love you."

He finally raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Really?" he just asked.

"Really…" She smiled through tears. "And right now I'm giving you the very last chance. If you throw me out I will never come back. It's too painful. I love you too much."

He didn't say anything so she sighed and made a step back toward the door.

Then another.

Then she turned around hiding her face full of tears away from him.

"Wait…" Lex said. "Stay… I never stopped loving you too."

She smiled and then she turned around and ran to him. She sat on his laps – or whatever was left – and kissing him, taking his face in her hands.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again, honey…" She smiled but didn't stop kissing him.

He was too overwhelmed to say something. The feelings he felt inside were just too powerful to let him speak, but she seemed to understand it all.

"I'm dying here… I missed you so much…" she moaned into his mouth and started unbuttoning his dark shirt. She took his tie off and then the shirt landed up on the ground.

Her fingers ran through his torso making him shiver, making him want her like he'd never wanted her before, making him so hard…

How long it'd been?

He finally snapped out of this oblivion, finally believed that she was there for him. That she wanted him no matter what.

_When you love somebody you've got to love it all or it's not love…_

His hands touched her breast through her blouse and soon he took it off, then he took the bra off and finally touched her. He ran his fingers through her nipples then bent his head down to reach them with his mouth and heard the most sensuous sound of pleasure coming from her mouth.

If he'd still had some doubts somewhere deep inside of him that she was doing it because of pity - now they were all gone. It wasn't pity. She truly desired him. He could tell, he knew the difference and he'd known her so well… for so long…

She reached to his flies and unzipped it, then she freed his hard, twitching and needy cock.

He thought he would just come from the simple touch of her fingers over it, but he restrained himself. He had to be strong, enough of that weakness for one day.

She stood up and took the rest of her clothes off while he was watching.

She clearly loved the way he desired her, the way he was eating her with his eyes.

Then she straddled him, positioning herself.

"Am I… hurting you…?" she suddenly asked.

He understood when he followed her eyes.

"No… The wounds are all healed… you can't hurt me," he answered, finally dropping the self-pity act, finally stopping feeling sorry for himself. It'd already happened. He didn't have legs, he couldn't walk. But life went on and he got the most precious gift of all. For the first time since the accident he stopped wondering _what if…_, he finally could live on. He had her and that was all that matters. Nothing else. He stopped caring about all the possible people that would pity him on the streets… it didn't matter. All that matter was what he had.

And it was love.

Was there anything in this world that could made a life full? That could made you stop feeling so empty and needy?

No. _Nothing._

She smiled to him, kissed him and impaled herself on his cock.

He felt shots of pleasure running through his body, but still didn't let himself come.

They would do that together.

"Oh Lex…" she sighed. Perspiration started appearing on their bodies while they were fucking. "I love you… so much… Oh God!" she screamed coming few minutes later.

Then he followed her soon enough feeling her inner muscles tightening around his cock. He couldn't hold on any longer.

"You know… I should've warn you before…" she panted into his ear while still with him inside of her. They were embracing each other, none of them willing to let go. "I forgot a condom…"

He suddenly heard himself laughing.

For the first time for… he couldn't remember.

"That's ok," he answered. "But I guess I should start from proposing to you… I should've done it years ago… I should've given you the ring before you left…"

"Well… never too late…" She pulled away to be able to look into his eyes and winked at him. "Let's be together. Finally. And start a family… I'll give you more people to love, more people that will love you…"

"That sounds great…"

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I have received so many pleas for a sequel since I wrote that and yesterday I got one too many: p This is for all of you that love this story and want more. I just hope I will not disappoint you. I had no idea what to do next and it was supposed to be just one shot in the beginning. Now I kind of figured it out and I continue in the most – I think – plausible way. Another one shot for you!

* * *

Lex opened his eyes and realized that his arms were draped around a warm body.

Then it hit him – just like any other morning since they'd started sleeping and living together – that it was Lois. The love of his life.

He still couldn't quite put his mind around it. It was like he kept living in some fairy tale or a dream he would soon wake up from. Still, every single morning he did wake up, she was there, sleeping soundly beside him as she was always a late one.

Lex was used to waking up early and going to work, but recently he changed his ways. He chose to stay, watch her beautiful face and keep reminiscing how his life had turned out.

Such things didn't happen often, they happened in movies, sometimes they happened to good people, but never to him. Never to a Luthor.

So he knew he would cherish Lois to the rest of his life, he would make her feel loved, he would make up for all the lost time and he would never let her leave.

He was a man that when committed he did it all the way. For life.

Then Lois sighed slightly and opened her eyes, immediately stretching herself what caused Lex to lose his hold on her.

"You're staring again," she huffed at him. "It's creepy."

That was so Lois, he thought. She would wake up and just hit him with that sharp banter. But that was what he loved about her too. It was her. He wanted all of it.

So he just chuckled like every other morning.

"I can't help it, you're too beautiful."

"Yeah, right," she snorted and checked the time on her cell. "Of course I look beautiful!" sarcasm in her voice. "After I woke up, groggy, hair sticking out, no make-up! Not to mention that somebody was so eager for sex last night that I didn't get to dry my hair after I washed it! I must be a mess now!"

"It's beautiful," he repeated huskily and before she managed to get up he swept her to his side and started kissing again.

"Mhm…" she just moaned against his hungry lips. "But Lex…" she pushed him away a moment later. "You have the final fit today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Lex admitted, clearly agitated with the fact. "Still, I would prefer…"

"Me, too," she told him while putting her fingers to his lips to shut it down, "and I'm perfectly happy with you the way you are, but you were the one who wanted that prosthetic legs, so…"

"I get your point. I have to get my life back. I have to get back out there. For you. I can't force you to live in hiding with me. I just can't. You don't deserve it."

"You're so sweet." She smiled, took his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I've already…"

"It's ok. I was just checking." She finally got out of bed. "Do you need any help?" she asked just because she cared and loved him, not because she pitied him.

"No, I get it, I've been doing it for years," he said.

"At least… let me do this." She circled the bed and pushed the wheel chair closer to it, so Lex could get to it.

"You must be pretty happy with my arm muscles, hah?" Lex joked. "Since they the only leverage I have."

"Yeah, when you start walking again don't you dare stop exercising," she laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"Stupid son of a bitch!" Lois screamed when came back to Lex's penthouse couple of hours later. "What a fucker…!"

"Lois?" she heard Lex's voice coming from the main room. "Lois, are you ok?" he sounded a little unsure.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine!" but she kept screaming.

She walked into the room and stopped cursing immediately, stopped even talking.

"Lex..." she just whispered like a minute later when she took into him.

Lex was standing. Really standing in the middle of the room.

Lois just now remembered how tall he really was what always worked great for her, because she wasn't small either.

"Lex…" she repeated again, staring at his legs in awe. "Can you… can you walk?" she asked.

"Still a little unsteady, but I can get used to it. I think I can manage through my charity event for the LuthorCorp."

Lex was planning to get back into the social circle with Lois on his arm. The first step was to throw that charity ball to finally make an appearance and walk out of the shadows. The cause was helping disabled people. People like he was right now.

"I… it's fantastic. Stunning!" She smiled broadly and jumped to him, yet she stopped just next to him, so she wouldn't accidentally bump into him and cause him losing his balance.

"Go ahead, you can touch me." He actually chuckled, pretty amused with her behavior.

Lois was giddy while seeing him standing so tall, so firm, smiling with a real smile. He'd started doing it when she'd come back to his life, but she'd still could see something sad in his eyes.

Now, they were really happy.

"Oh Lex!" she finally put her arms around him, still careful though, and let him take her into his strong embrace. She really wanted to cry right now, but she did her best to restrain herself. "I am so happy for you, honey!" She pulled away for a moment to kiss him.

"Ok, now… why were you so angry a moment ago?" he asked.

"Ah," she sighed and let him go. "You just don't let it go, do you?"

"Nope, I don't." He smiled again.

"But… but I don't want to spoil your mood right now. Everything's finally working out and…"

"Lois," his voice sounded serious now and he cupped her face while very carefully making a step toward her to close the distance she'd created again. "You can tell me anything. That what means being a couple. We have to trust each other completely."

"Ah… but you won't like it," she said again, looking down at the floor.

"Try me."

"Ok, so… I… I went to see that fucking bastard that did this to you," she pointed his legs.

"You went to see Clark?" Lex was genuinely concerned. "I told you it wouldn't do you any good."

"Maybe it did. All this time… I was so… I'm still fucking angry, but that motherfucker…"

"Lois," Lex repeated.

"I'll be cursing as much as I want, Lex!... That Clark guy is really sick! I mean… he still… he's almost catatonic, did you know that? You said the last time you saw him he seemed fine beside the obvious "my-brain-is-baked" thing, but today… he was so out of it… the doctor said that he's afraid Kent has gone too far, his schizophrenia is progressing so fast that they may lose him soon."

"Lose him?" Lex raised his eyebrows, clearly curious, though all the hurtful memories resurfaced right back up.

"Yeah, become like a plant, you know…" Lois shrugged and walked over to the sofa to sit down. "But still… I wanted to talk to him and he… he just kept mumbling his usual bullshit, keep believing it was all some big scheme. He said something about Kry… Kryptan or something and… magical powers? Anyway… I ... I punched him."

"You did what?" Lex suddenly burst into laughing. That was so Lois! And he loved her personality so much!

"Yeah," she sighed, a little embarrassed. "I punched a really sick guy and I was thrown out of there, of course. They told me never to come back."

"Oh, Lois," Lex kept laughing and he slowly, carefully, watching his steps and doing his best to get used to those prosthetic legs, got to the sofa and fell down on it.

"Are you alright?" Lois got concerned when he winced a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stop being so overcaring. I should be the one who should take care of you," he said and placed his hand on her belly.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"So, that what it's all about? You won't let me help you in the morning or now, because you're afraid something might…"

"After all, I'm a grown up man. Helping me must be strenuous."

Lois rolled her eyes again.

"Besides, I'm going through hell trying on those different prosthetic, so I could get back to life, be the man you deserve to have. The one who can take care of you, not the other way around."

"Oh, Lex… don't you get that I…"

"I know. You just want me, you've told me that on numerous occasion, but this…" he pointed his legs, "is as much for you as it is for me. I retreated from any social life, because people pitied me and the other reason… I had nothing to live for. Those parties, business meetings… they all became meaningless. I preferred to stay in a wheel chair and work from there. I gave up. But right now I'm getting back up."

Lois smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that… So, are you mad at me for going to see Clark?"

"No," Lex answered, "I couldn't punch him when we last saw each other, so I'm grateful you actually did."

Lois laughed.

"You know what's the worst part?" she suddenly became more serious.

"What?"

"I actually felt… sorry for him. I know I should hate him and… but I…"

"I understand. He's just a very sick person."

"Yeah, poor sick bastard… doesn't mean I'm not mad for him for screwing my life, though."

* * *

"You're ok? Ready?" Lois asked again.

She was pretty jumpy all the way to the ball.

"Yes, Lois, I am, stop asking, please." Lex was a little agitated now with her exaggerated care for him. Still, he couldn't get too mad at her since just this morning she'd talked to her father over the phone. It wasn't a pleasant conversation for Lois and she didn't know if things between her and her dad would ever get better when she came back to Lex.

But Lex would push. The general might not like him now, but Lois had to have a relationship with her father. Lex didn't want them to became a resemblance of himself and Lionel Luthor.

And with time, Lex also hoped the general would accept him. After all, he hadn't been right, Lex had been faithful and loyal and never meant to use his daughter.

"Here we are," Lois took a deep breath.

"Stop being nervous for the two of us," Lex told her, this time his voice much softer. He placed his hand on hers. "We'll be fine. I will be fine. I've learnt how to walk in this damned stuff. It won't be like normal legs, but I won't trip either… Can we go?"

Lois took a deep breath and then kissed him.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine." He caressed her cheek and then the door opened.

Lex found himself also taking a deep breath and walked out of the limo, a little clumsily, yeah, but it was expected. The important thing was that he managed to stand still and even help Lois out of the car.

The reporters immediately started snapping pictures as the couple walked slowly toward the main door.

Lex held Lois close to his body. It looked like a possessive gesture from the outside, like they were really in love, but in fact, there was more to that. Lois helped him, a little, but she did.

And they were inside.

The worst was over.

* * *

"I can't believe how smooth it all went!" Lois squealed when they stood alone for a while, sipping champagne, both tired of polite small-talks and greetings people had been addressing toward Lex all the time.

"I told you it would be like that." Lex winked at her.

"Oh, stop with that macho act, ok? I know you were just as nervous as I was!"

Before Lex managed to say something back he spotted his father and Martha Kent coming over.

He straightened himself up a little as they approached him.

"Lex, so glad to finally see you getting back on your feet," Lionel said with a chuckle.

Lois wasn't sure how to take that. Was that a tease? Or a welcome? But Lionel was never subtle. She knew from Lex that Lionel had never really accepted the fact his son just gave up, that he'd never been as strong as the older Luthor.

"Lionel, please, be gentler," Martha Kent told him in soothing voice.

Lois still didn't understand what she was exactly doing with Lionel, but she guessed love was, indeed, blind.

"Lex, I insisted that we come over to you, because I wanted to tell you something... Is it ok with you? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or…" Martha started.

"No it's fine, Mr Kent… Luthor," he corrected himself, suddenly remembering that those two had been married. And Lex hadn't even been to a wedding.

"I owe you my apologies. I'm very sorry for my son's actions. It really pains me…"

"It's ok," Lex interrupted again. "I know you had nothing to do with it. It wasn't your fault. I never blamed you. I was just… angry."

"It's understandable," Martha answered with care in her voice. "I'm just glad it finally worked out for you. I'm happy for you two. Lois, you really are an angel," she turned to Lex's partner.

"Eh, thanks…" Lois just said quickly, kind of avoiding Martha's eyes.

Lex knew exactly what it was all about and he wondered himself if Martha knew that Lois had punched her son in the face. He suddenly wanted to laugh.

He was more than ok.

"And congratulation on your pregnancy," Martha added before she and Lionel decided it was time to retreat.

* * *

Eventually, Lex and Lionel drew apart even more as Lex decided to finally leave the LuthorCorp, bringing LexCorp back on its feet.

He had a hidden plan that started crystallizing in his head from the moment a certain scientists had approached him with a brilliant idea.

Even Lois didn't know what Lex was actually doing, but she trusted him when he told her it was nothing harmful. It was rather a surprise and a way to help a lot of people.

From the same reason they hadn't gotten married yet.

They had a beautiful baby girl now, but they still weren't married.

Lex promised Lois they would eventually, he just had something to do first.

She couldn't really figure out what that was, but she didn't want to push either. She could see in his eyes how much he loved her every day, she could sense it in the way he acted, the way he was taking care of their daughter. He wanted to marry her just as much, so it was a big confusion, but Lois trusted her guts.

And then, one day, Lex told her they should pick a date.

Just like that. He remained mysterious, but she decided to trust him once again. After all, he finally wanted to get married.

"Oh no! You've got to be kidding me!" she protested as he suggested she would invite her father.

"Why not? Don't you want to have a normal relationship with your dad?"

"First, he should apologize to you! Then, maybe, and I'm saying _maybe, _I would think about it."

"But…"

"Lex, that man destroyed our lives. He took so many years together from us!"

"No, he didn't!" Lex suddenly confessed. "He took you away, but he wouldn't have hidden any letter that would come to you. _I was_ the one who _took those years away_! Lois, if you have to hate somebody, hate me!"

"Lex…" she could just stare at him, baffled. "But… But I… I understand…"

"So try to understand your dad. That's all I'm asking."

* * *

Lois still didn't invite her father, but Lex did. He knew she would not like it at first, but then she would thank him. He loved her too much to let her just cut all contacts with the general.

Lois planned to walk down the aisle by herself when her father knocked to her door.

She was standing in front of the mirror, watching herself in the gorgeous wedding dress she was wearing.

Then she turned to the door and opened it.

And was left in shock on seeing her father there.

"Dad…" escaped her mouth. "Damn it, Lex!" she added a moment before and wanted to close the door right into the general Lane's face.

"Wait, baby," the general stopped her while holding the door. "It's the day of your wedding. I've already talked to Lex and I just had to apologize to him. He was the one who called me and asked me to come even though I took you away from him in the first place. It must take a lot of courage from him. I might not see it in the past, and for that I am so so very sorry, baby, but he is a good man. I can see it now. He loves you so much that he didn't want you to marry him without me being here."

Lois was left with no words. She could just stare at her father, all the emotions building inside of her, mixing. She thought if she'd ever loved Lex as much as in that very moment. It was true that he'd been trying her patience for the last two years with pushing the wedding, but now… now she didn't care anymore.

* * *

Lex was so glad that Lois was being given away by her father.

The general even shook Lex's hand when he finally walked her to the altar and then whispered to him to take care of his daughter.

Lex appreciated that very much.

* * *

"Ok, Mr Luthor!" Lois shut the door to their bedroom soundly.

They just got in, for their wedding night, and the next morning they were going to Caribbean for their honey moon. Their daughter would stay with Lois's sister and dad for the time.

"Why are you so angry?" Lex, pretty amused, raised his eyebrow.

"Because, Mister, why the fuck were you stalling with the wedding so much when… nothing happened! Just the normal wedding! You told me there was a reason, so I demand to hear it now!"

Lex laughed.

"Don't you dare laughing at me! I'm serious!" she kept screaming.

"I'd been stalling, because I wanted to give you a very special wedding gift. Yet, you haven't even noticed it and by that you offended me."

"What the hell are talking about?!"

"Did I walk today stiffly?"

"No," the answer came immediately.

"Did I dance with you?"

"Yeah," Lois kept answering, not really knowing where he was going with it.

"How long?"

"Pretty long…" she admitted, thinking hard. "Wait… your legs… don't they hurt already?"

She finally figured out that Lex, though very much used to his prosthetic limbs, was usually getting tied very quickly and it hurt him to be in them for too long.

Lois gaped at him.

"What…? What…?"

He walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"See for yourself," he told her, his eyes sparkling.

Lois finally moved, got to him and squatted by his side. Then, with shaky hands she reached to his right leg. She didn't even know why she felt that strange dread in her chest. There was no way Lex…

There obviously was, because when she pulled Lex's trouser-leg she saw a real leg. A skin.

"How…" she raised her head to look at him, mesmerized.

"I've hired a genius. Remember that scientist that approached me once?"

"Yeah, then you set LexCorp back up."

"He discovered a way to accelerate cells grow and managed to grow… a leg. With my DNA. This is a huge step for my company. Can you imagine how many people I can help now? I can give them a chance in life, I can…"

He didn't finished as Lois jumped to bed and kissed him hard. The impact sending Lex backward where his back hit the bed.

They kissed for a moment and then she prompted, "Ok, go on…" but she kept kissing his neck and slowly undressing him.

"You should know that the nerves in those legs aren't perfect. I can't run fast, some movements are not as precise as it would be in healthy legs. I don't have the full capacity either."

"Oh, who cares?! You have legs! I'm so happy for you!" Lois squealed.

"I just thought… maybe the accident that happened… maybe it was in some wicked and bizarre way all meant to be? Maybe I had to go through it all to become a better person, to understand others well and… that I could help them now."

Lex stood up, what was hard, when Lois kept kissing his body.

"It's not all…" he added and unzipped his pants, then took them off.

Now Lois could see it.

There was two deep cuts, a scar on each of Lex's legs.

"Who cares about scars?" Lois asked him. "People say they're sexy, right?"

"I guess it's small price to pay," Lex admitted.

"Honey, I want you. Come to bed. This is our wedding night!"

"And to make it special… to make that wedding special…"

"I would've been satisfied with our wedding just the same a year ago," she assured him.

"Yes, but I wanted it to be perfect."

"And I should expect nothing less from a Luthor. Now, will you please, fuck me already?" she asked with mischievous sparks in her eyes.

"And you know what?" Lex asked when he shed his clothes completely and began getting rid of Lois's wedding dress.

"What?" she asked, her voice husky as he kept kissing her skin every time he uncovered some of it.

"We can finally do missionary…" he whispered seductively into her ear, making her shiver with desire.

"But do you have enough of capacity in that legs?" she asked, clearly teasing him now.

"Oh yes, my beautiful bride, of yes!" He went down on her immediately, kissing her lips, her neck, her breast, sucking on her nipples and getting down.

Lois had different thing in her mind though and she reached for his hard length, then stroke it.

"Why don't we get right down to business?" she asked. "I know you're dying to do this that way…"

He grunted and relented.

He slid himself home, doing everything he could not to let go too quickly.

It felt amazing. They could finally have sex the old fashion way.

"Oh, god… it's not overrated at all…" Lois gasped loudly when he drove into her and she could put her legs around his waist to bring him even deeper. "Oh yeah… I just love it!... Lex, I love... Lex, I love YOU!"

"Love you too… love you… Lois…"

* * *

**The End**

**A/N **I just hope it wasn't too much of a fluff. I thought while LexCorp or LuthorCorp was capable of creating a living tissue why not for something like that? To actually help people, not to create clones. And I thought that Lex would be a very good person after his accident and would be very happy to help others who suffered just like he had.

Ok, so this is for you. I hope you like it.

And there will definitely not be another part. Just to make it clear. I'm burnt out where it comes to this one.


End file.
